Materia
Materia is the name of some special items in zombie escape under specific scenarios, appear in the map ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor by Hannibal, and the work-in-progress ze_FFVII_Junon by Kaemon. They appear to be head-sized sharply shinning spheres, and look like in gaseous state. Humans can pick up them by dropping their attached weapon, pistol, then use the materia's power to fight against zombies and bosses when needed. Origin As the above two mensioned map names contain "FFVII", it is obviously come from Final Fantasy VII. Materia is in fact in solid state - it is condensed Mako energy, which equips specific magic to the one wears it. In Final Fantasy VII, Materia can be attached to empty slots on weapons or armors. When equipped, the character will be able to cast the relative magic spells. It will be impossible after the materia is unequipped. They can be picked, bought, sold, trashed or even stolen. They are highly portable. There are levels to classify materia too. Various materia possibly have a maximum of 2 to 5 levels. The top level is also called the MASTER level. Materia promotes level by gaining AP, which can be acquired by kills with equipping it. Whenever a materia reaches the MASTER level, it stops its growth and born a new materia of the same kind with zero AP. There are five types of materia in Final Fantasy VII. * Magic materia - Equips magic spells. Green-colored. * Support materia - Enhances the other materia's effect by linking. Blue-colored. * Independent materia - Functions variously, including increase stats and add auto-abilities to the character. Purple-colored. * Summon materia - Allows summoning creatures for battle aid. Red-colored. * Command materia - Activates extra battle actions. Yellow-colored. ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor In this map, all the materia are Magic Materia, which enable their holders to use the repective ability. The following table will introduce (row to row) the magic spells of the materia, their specific abilities in levels 1 to 3, along with supporting notes in normal text and hints to player in point form. The rightmost column describes how Bahamut in Extreme II uses the materia and how humans deal with them. Materia are at Level 1 in Normal, Level 2 in Hard, and Level 3 in both Extreme levels respectively. Except Ultima, all with unlimited uses, 50 seconds of cool down (for Electro, counting charge by charge separately). Similarities to Final Fantasy VII Whether a player can cast a magic or not, is depends on if he equips the materia. This is same as Final Fantasy VII. Special items in zombie escape also can be dropped, picked by another player and used. In the map the materia may look mysterious to new players, and questioned in their head how could they just be picked around the floors so easily. This is true to Final Fantasy VII too. Even though some of them are guarded by bosses or secretly located, some are just left on the main walkway that you must cross along. With proceeding materia levels in Final Fantasy VII, some of them will unlock higher magic, some will not, some even have no magic to use until level 2. Similar to this map, the Heal, Ice, Fire and Wind materia have unique forms of magic in all levels, which can be interpreted as magic levels. There is no magic for level 1 Ultima in Final Fantasy VII; the absence of spawn in Normal is a wonderful match with this. There are materia with only levels 1 and MASTER too, although they are not Electro (Lightning), Earth or Gravity. Differences to Final Fantasy VII Some materia in this map differ from those in Final Fantasy VII. * The "Electro" Materia is called "Lightning" Materia, with lightning element. * The "Wind" Materia does not exist, only the wind element does. * The "Heal" Materia should be called "Restore" Materia to be more appropriate. Instead, "Heal" is in fact to cure poison and other abnormal states, while "Restore" is to restore HP. Except Ultima, in Final Fantasy VII, all the other 7 materia could only equip single-target spells, or hit all the enemies with an "All" Materia linked, while in this map, or usually, generally in zombie escape maps, they are in area basis. Also, originally MP is costed after casting a magic, but with unlimited use if MP is enough. In zombie escape, usage of special items are usually limited by cool down time, or other methods, but never a value attached to the character himself. (HP or armor would be examples. Some items have no cool down time but limited times of usage, but it is attached to the item itself.) There are some minor differences like size, color, apparent state (gas/solid) and where they are equipped (floating/on weapon slots). ze_FFVII_Junon ze_ShroomForest